C is for Cylon
by da-angel729
Summary: P5R-093 was a research station, designed to study a supernova on the verge of exploding. They never expected the Cylons. Stargate SG-1/Battlestar Galactica Crossover. Set in mid-season 3 of BSG  The Eye of Jupiter/Rapture  and late Season 4 of SG-1.


**Author's Note:** SG-1 and BSG are property of their respective owners. I am just having fun with them. Written using the letter "C" for the **Crossover Alphabet Soup** at (minus the spaces). There are 26 awesome Stargate Crossovers you should check out! As always, feedback and con crit appreciated.

**C is for Cylon**

The security detail guarding the scientists on P5R-093 sent in the SOS on day twenty seven of twenty-eight.

SG-1, on stand-down while they took their turn training new recruits, was called in for the mission, and entered the Stargate only five hours after the SOS arrived, with SG-7 along for back-up.

P5R-093 had excited the astronomers working at the SGC—and Jack, though he'd never admit it—because they'd be able to watch the process of a supernova exploding, though of course the scientists hoped to leave before the event actually happened.

Because the estimated distance engulfed the planet, and the SGC didn't really want to lose their scientists. Especially ones with field experience.

It was the hottest place Jack had been in a while, and he was glad they'd forgone the green BDU jackets as he started to sweat the moment he left the Stargate. The heat was oppressive, and the sun made the landscape look just slightly grayer than Earth's.

"Sit rep," he ordered Major Cassell, who was waiting at the DHD with Lieutenant Jameson.

"43 ships appeared in the air fourteen days ago, but made no attempt to contact us. They're harvesting the algae from the ocean, sir—I sent Sergeant Banile to do recon. She wasn't seen," he added quickly when Jack started to speak. "They're on guard, and very aware of their surroundings, but very busy with their work as well. It's a mixture of military and civilians, but there's a military guy in charge."

"Tech?"

"They've got some sort of transport shuttle that carries them to and from the ships, which are still in orbit. Pistols, semi-auto rifles and machines guns were all seen, and they look similar to our own and use standard projectiles. It looks like it could be a military camp on Earth, sir." Major Cassell had to stop and take a breath.

Jack was growing impatient—he'd read the mission reports and wanted the intel on _why_ they'd called the SOS—but he recognized that Major Cassell needed to get his thoughts in order and Jack did need an updated, on-the-ground report.

"We've intercepted no communications, but then today—"

There was a flash of light, an explosion, and then the ground shuddered as a ship—at least, Jack assumed it was a ship—hit the ground about two clicks to the southwest, billowing smoke into the air. It was away from their base camp, and he looked at Major Cassell.

"Second part of my debrief," Major Cassell told him. "One ship showed up today, completely different technology. And apparently the two groups don't like each other. I'm assuming one of them is firing on the other."

"Jack," Daniel said. "Shouldn't we go see if whoever is in that ship is fine? We're closer than their operation."

Jack looked at Daniel, then at Major Cassell, who shrugged. "Might need our help."

He didn't really want to get involved—they didn't know who the bad guys were in this scenario, but the SGC group was closer than the other, and they could probably help the pilot of the ship, and any other passengers.

"Grab the first aid kit," he ordered Lieutenant Jameson, who immediately ran toward the largest tent the scientists had set up. "Evacuate the scientists, and then we'll go."

The scientists resisted, though Jack suspected it was only for form's sake, since they also evacuated rather quickly, taking down the tent and packing up equipment before sending it all through. Jack had already radioed Hammond and informed him of the rescue operation.

"Let's go. Teal'c, you're on point."

Jack situated himself in the spot he liked the best, in the middle of the group. Sergeant Banile was next to him, and he had Major Cassell covering their sixes. The group moved quickly through the sparse landscape, eyes constantly scanning the ridgelines above their heads. Jack didn't like the landscape; the sagebrush and small trees provided insufficient cover.

Teal'c held up a hand and Jack moved forward. "What's up, Teal'c?"

"We are nearly at our destination, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "The ship appears mostly intact though I am unsure how to gain entrance."

Up close, it looked like the pilot had managed some sort of hard landing, as the ship wasn't destroyed, only crushed slightly and tilted on the ground. Smoke was billowing from it, but there didn't appear to be any fire.

He caught a flash of blonde hair through the front window as he was scanning the ship for an entrance. "Carter, see if you can find a way into the ship. The pilot's still inside."

Carter quickly moved toward the side of the ship, and climbed up a short ramp. He followed quickly and watched as she ran her hands over the metal.

"There's a button here, sir," she said. "It seems to be intact."

"Go for it," he said. "If it opens, I'll go in first."

She nodded and pressed her hand to a round button on the side of the ship, and then had to quickly jump aside when it begin to open outwards.

"It opens like a DeLorean," Jack said, and Carter rolled her eyes, though with a small grin as she waved her hand toward the opening.

"After you, sir," she said, and he climbed up onto the step and peeked into the interior, P-90 held firmly in front of him.

He saw the gun immediately, as it was pointing at his face. "We're friendly," he said quickly as he saw the finger tighten on the trigger. "I'm Jack, and this is Carter. Here to help."

The pilot—the only person in the ship—was was in pain, he could see, and her hands—covered in thick white bandages—were shaking slightly, but despite the glaze of pain in them, her eyes were hard.

"You're not Cylons?"

"They the bad guys?"

She glanced at him, a confused look on her face, but she nodded and slowly lowered the pistol, so Jack lowered his P-90.

"You need help?"

She nodded again, though she didn't drop her weapon. "Broke my frakkin' ship. Got an engineer?"

"Carter," he said, and waved her inside. "See if you can help with the ship."

"Yes, sir," Carter said, and she moved forward to where the pilot was still sitting in her seat. "I'm Sam. What seems to be the problem?"

"Starbuck," the pilot offered. "And I think it's…"

Jack left them to it and stepped back onto the ramp, where Teal'c and Major Cassell were waiting, eyes scanning the surrounding area. "Her hands are hurt, and Carter's going to see if she can help with the broken ship because she can't do it herself. Hopefully someone'll come and get her. She said something about Cylons?"

Major Cassell shook his head. "Don't know. But there's some movement to the southwest."

He gave Teal'c a look, and Teal'c raised an eyebrow in return, again on the same wavelength. The military camp was that direction, and he hoped it was someone coming to find the pilot. "Set up a perimeter," he ordered.

One couldn't be too careful.

* * *

Dee hunkered down on the top of the ridge and scanned the valley floor with her binoculars, trying to find the best way down. She could see the black plume of smoke and the top of the Raptor, which meant she wasn't that far—maybe half a mile. And as yet, there was no sign of the Cylons.

She wasn't going to think about what she'd find. Hopefully Starbuck would be alive, and the ship wouldn't be too damaged. But if that was the case, why wasn't Starbuck answering her radio?

Sighing, she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. Dee stood up, holding her weapon in front of her, and started down the hill.

Within seconds, bullets pinged all around her, and Dee broke into a run, trying to make it to the bottom of the hill. Moving to fast, she tripped and went sprawling forward, the same time the sound of gunfire erupted from the direction she going.

_What the frak?_ No one should be at the crash site. And if there _was_ someone there, then why hadn't they answered her on the radio?

Dee crawled forward, until she was in an area with a bit more cover, and stood up after glancing carefully around. The firefight seemed to have stopped momentarily, so she ran toward the downed Raptor as fast as she could.

And crashed into what felt like a boulder only one hundred yards from the ship.

"Frak!" She fell backwards and landed painfully on her butt.

"I am sorry for causing you pain," a voice said from above her.

Dee looked up, squinting slightly. The man standing in front of her, looking down impassively, was _huge_, and he wasn't smiling. The sun glinted off the strange golden tattoo on his forehead, and he was dressed in green BDU pants with a black t-shirt and flak vest, carrying some sort of staff.

"What the hell?" A second voice interrupted her perusal of the man, and Dee looked over at the newcomer.

He was roughly the same height as the mountain she'd run into, but much slimmer, and his hair was gray.

"You're not Cylons," she said breathlessly, and stood up, noting that they both kept their hands on their weapons, though she'd lost hers somewhere in the mad dash down the hill. "You're human?"

"Last time I checked," the gray haired man said. "What are you doing here, and what the hell were those metal robots?"

Dee just stared at him, trying to catch her breath, her confusion growing. How could they not know who the Cylons were? And _where_ had they come from?

"Cylons," she said. "I'm Dee. And I'm here for Starbuck."

She caught a hint of—relief?—in his eyes, and he nodded. "The ship's there," he said, pointing over his shoulder. "We've got things under control for now, but should we expect more of the robots?"

Dee wasn't sure. "Possibly. Their creators are looking for something they think we have."

"Great," the man muttered. "Teal'c, let's go back to the ship, regroup. And then head back to the gate."

Gate? Dee shook her head and followed them to the Raptor, which was sitting in the middle of a clearing, hatch open, with more of the people beside it.

"Starbuck?" She called out as she neared the ship.

"Dee?" The voice that answered was definitely Kara's, but it was laced with pain and drugs. "Who the frak sent _you_?"

"Lee," she said tightly. "You can thank him later."

Kara didn't say anything..

She ignored the questioning glances of the men—and two women—around her, and entered the Raptor, where a brunet with glasses was talking softly to Kara. Kara looked annoyed, and in pain, and her jaw was clenched, and her hands covered in thick white bandages..

"The ship's flyable," Kara said, breathing slowly. "But you'll have to do it. I can tell you how."

"Right," Dee said. "Let's get going, then. We've only got about an hour until the nova explodes, according to Gaeta." She turned to the man in glasses. "You should get your people together and leave."

Kara snorted, and laughed, a little hysterically. "They're not _his_ people, Dee. Anyone could see the gray one's the leader."

Dee rolled her eyes, but she noticed the man in glasses nodding in agreement. "Starbuck, that doesn't matter now. What matters is getting off this frakking planet before the nova explodes or the Cylons get us!"

She walked out of the Raptor and rubbed a hand over her face. Gods, it was hot. And she had to get Starbuck lucid enough to instruct her to fly it.

"Long day?"

It was the gray haired man, leaning against the side of the Raptor. His brown eyes were inquisitive and she sighed.

"Yes. But we've got it now, and the Cylons appeared to have gone. You should get back to your ship or wherever. The nova's going to explode."

"Right. Are you sure you've got everything under control?"

Dee wanted to scream. She didn't know how far they had to go, but she did know the nova was already beginning to explode. "Yes. We're fine. I can fly it back to _Galactica_, since it's been fixed. Thank you for that," she added.

"No problem," he said, and jumped down. "We're heading out!"

More soldiers—they were all wearing the same outfit—joined the area in a loosely formed line and the man with the tattoo took point as they headed out. "Good luck," she offered, though she had no idea who they were or where they came from, and he nodded.

"You, too."

Dee took a deep breath and went back into the Raptor, closing the hatch and taking the empty pilot's seat. "All right, Starbuck, let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

They hit the gate just as the sky turned an ominous color, and Jack ordered everyone through, though he muttered, "hope you made it" before jumping into the event horizon himself.

And wondered how he could get his hands on the data about the supernova without the astronomers knowing.


End file.
